Three Word Thing
by Gengi
Summary: A story written by different people using only 3 WORDS AT A TIME! Very insane, funny, and plainly makes no sense. :) Do R/R!


Here is a 'Three Word Story' er, story, taken from a forum I go to! :D Just so ya know, if you don't, a 'Three Word Story' is a story made up by numerous people with a kick: you can only say three words at a time!

WARNING!!! This is very insane because it was created by insane people. (Funny how that works, huh? *grin*) 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J. K. Rowling. The evil teacakes and Crickets belong to Mystica! ^__^ -- http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=5920 And there's really no plot so no need to worry about that.

Three Word Story

  
  


Harry Potter, the son of James, was a very powerful wizard. He never did like to have his life threatened. It always turned out that many times his life had come close to perishing. This caused a lot of worry for his little scar. Sometimes his face felt like exploding! That scar causes lots of lumpiness and he felt like hunting purple elephants! To hunt he looked through closets. He likes to dance 'La Flamenco' and sing to Polka music. He gets interrupted by Mr. Stinky!   
"What are you doing?" He asked.   
"I was just seeing if I could if I could have the cd."   
"NO!" Mr. Stinky, "you cannot have this!! It has a special autograph from my mother who is a silly octopus!" Harry glanced at the CD cover and showed him the picture of the octopus thingy. He started to bellow through his mouth and puffed into a big pipe. The pipe exploded and yellow monkiis flew out of it. It truly was the creepiest thing ever seen. Harry never smoked but he was sure that this just wasn't normal.  
"This is creepy," said Harry. 

Voldi suddenly went through to Mrs. Weasley's humble home. He ran amuck as he made everything turn pink and cotton candy like! He didn't think that anyone would interrupt him when Orlando Bloom came riding on his horse with bow tied around his ankle. He bounded out of something lying on the ground and twitched involuntarily. He then leapt up and hugged Harry Potter who, at Orlando's touch, jumped back frightened.   
Orlando jumped up and started singing. He kept jumping till he fell through a hole which was really Voldi in disguise!   


Now he is in a yellow submarine. But this submarine belonged to the Crickets! The Crickets ate people and the evil teacakes who would always eat the cheesy moon surface.   
Harry called for Ron, who was indisposed, so Harry called for Hermione instead. Then they kissed and Voldi said, "She's mine you son of a loser!""  
Hermione said, "I love him!"  
"WHAT?!" Harry said. Voldi looked shocked.  
"I love Voldi, but are love is a secret."  
Then Snape appeared. "She's mine you-"  
Hermione interrupts, "No, I love Harry now." Snape looked murderous.  
"But we did once make love!"  
"I know…… but still it's for Harry. He's my one true love."  
"WAIT!" Called Lupin, "I love Hermione! And she's my bushy haired girl!"  
"No! She's my book worm!" - Voldi.  
"Everyone go away!"  
"WELL WHY SHOULD I? HERMIONE'S MINE!"  
"MINE!" Snape said.

"NO! MINE!" Lupin.  
"I''m outta here! Bye!" Harry called.  
"HERMIONE!" Called Lockhart, "You're mine!"  
"Harry! No! Wait!"  
"Unless they leave, I''m gone!"  
"I ain't leavin'." 

Voldi grabbed Hermione, "I have you now my pretty!" Then Voldi kissed a treemonkii 'coz it was feeling sexy.   
Uncle Vernon said, "That's my girl!!"   
Aunt Pentunia made-out with Harry. He tried to get away but couldn't. 

"YOUR HAIR IS NICE!" Harry said to Ron. 

"Oh Harry, didn't know you loved ME!" -Ron  
Hermione: "I will always be there Ron."  
Suddenly, Sirius popped out of a trash can. "No, Hermione! You are mine!"  
"But how can you pop out of trash cans?" asked Hermione.  
"I can pop like a pop tart!"  
"I''m pregnant!" cried Ron.

"I''m a life-size pop tart!" Sirius porclaimed.  
"I''m outta here!" Harry hurried out.

Malfoy then walked in. "Hermione, I love puppy dogs! I also love you, but I'm hyper now, I'll rinse your bushy hair!" Draco grabbed buckets and poured water on 'Mione. Screaming, Lupin saved her. He kissed her, she kissed him, little hearts were flying everywhere.  
"Hey! Stop that!" Snape pulls Lupin off and punches him. "Take that, you dirty little Werewolf!" Malfoy punches Snape, and a big egg shoots out of everyone's ears. Crookshanks ate one, and turned into Harry Potter the Donkey. He took a poop. It smelled like cheese. He fed it to Hermione. She made the whole world explode. It now looked like an avocado.   
Voldi licked his lips, "Earth for Super!" then he cut the cheese. Blushing, he ran away crying!   
"Grab the Febreeze!" Harry choked, "I''m cheesy and cool!" 

Hermione threw up the donkey crap. It turned into a monkii! That died instantly. Then everyone flew into a pool filled with cream salad.  
"I''m melting! Melting!" Voldi, "Save me! ME!"  
"NEVER!" Screamed Hermione.

Ron suddenly ran into a wall. He pulled out a Snape doll. Sirius shouted, "Voodoo! Needles, please!" Harry handed him a piece of Snape. Snape screamed, "That was my cheek!" He looked like a sponge! "Oh my.... Spongebob!" Patrick comes out and screeches, "I saw you eat Squidward!" He tried to grab it, but instead grabbed Malfoy's butt! Then he kissed him. Malfoy sputtered, "The heck are you doing?!" He slapped Spongebob. "You disgusting rodent!" 

"But you stole my shower leprechaun!" - Spongebob.

"He's my lover." - Draco

Spongebob kissed a duck. They made baby sponges. 

Harry died from amnesia. Ron died of laughter. Then Hermione died of her own brilliance. 

They came to a large thing... a duck! The duck could eat Voldi! It ate him no-questions-asked!

Harry rose from his chair. "I have come back to say that I am gay!"And they all had panic attacks. 

THE END FOREVER!

  
  
  
  


And there you have it! Insanity at some of its purest! :^D Hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^ Maybe you'll write one some day! WHA-HAHAHAHAAA!!!! *cough* HA!  



End file.
